1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a silicon oxide film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A silicon oxide film is widely used as an insulating film of semiconductor devices such as a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC), and conventionally, a method of depositing a silicon oxide film on a surface of a wafer (substrate) has been examined.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-42884 discloses a method of depositing a silicon oxide film by using a vertically extending cylindrical reaction chamber, into which a wafer boat holding a plurality of semiconductor wafers is carried, and after being evacuated and heated, TEOS gas, oxygen gas and hydrogen gas are simultaneously supplied.
However, when a silicon oxide film is deposited on a substrate (wafer) having a metal film on its surface by the method of depositing a silicon oxide film disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-42884, there were problems of oxidation of a surface of the metal film, a change of a shape of the metal film by a volume expansion of the metal film due to the oxidation of the metal film, and degradation of electric resistance.